


Bulma è gelosa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte Vegeta esagera un po' troppo con la sua ossessione per Goku.





	Bulma è gelosa

Bulma è gelosa  
  


Goku biascicò nel sonno, sentì una mano tenerlo alla spalla. Le dita strinsero spingendolo, le unghie strisciarono sulla sua pelle. Socchiuse un occhio e guardò Chichi, i capelli le ricadevano sul viso pallido. Gli occhi erano cerchiati di blu e le labbra erano ancora sporche di rossetto uscito fuori dai bordi.

“Co … cosa …” biascicò.

“Alzati, c’è Bulma in salotto” sussurrò la moglie. L’uomo annuì, guardò il viso della mora allontanarsi e si diede la spinta per alzarsi seduto. Si tolse la coperta da sopra, si guardò intorno e scosse il capo.

-Sonno! Urca, non riesco a vestirmi- si disse. Si alzò in piedi, si guardò intorno e osservò gli stivali abbandonati a terra. Alzò i boxer mezzi calati con entrambe le mani, passò a fianco a Bulma. Mugolò e strinse gli occhi accecato dalla luce accesa del corridoio. Si diresse verso le scale, cadde dal primo gradino. Sentì dolori ovunque, alla nuca e alla schiena davanti agli occhi gli esplosero tante piccole luci bianche. Rotolò giù per i gradini e atterrò a faccia in giù dall’ultimo. Si nascose il viso e si diede la spinta per rialzarsi.

“Goku! Goku finalmente, amico mio!” urlò Bulma. Le orecchie del Son fischiarono e si alzò in piedi. Sbatté gli occhi, piegò il capo e guardò l’azzurra.

“Ti prego, parlaci tu!” gridò la donna.

“Con?” domandò il Son.

“Con Vegeta, è impazzito!” si lamentò lei. Si sporse sulle punte, si aggrappò al collo del Son e gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Goku annuì, la spinse staccandola e si teletrasportò da Vegeta.

“Vegeta, non posso essere la tua ossessione!” gridò. Il principe dei saiyan saltò sul letto riatterrando in piedi e si voltò verso Goku.

“Io ti ammazzo Kakaroth!” gridò. Sgranò gli occhi e indicò con l’indice il Son. I pantaloni del pigiama di un verde pisello erano due volte la sua misura e lo stesso valeva per le maniche azzurre, della mano si vedeva solo l’indice teso.

“D’accordo, ma non puoi a ogni cosa che succede darmi la colpa, a ogni canzone dire che sarebbe bello trucidarmi sulle sue note, minacciarmi di staccarmi la testa facendo saltare in aria con ki-blast i muri che trovi sul tuo cammino!” gli gridò contro il saiyan cresciuto sulla terra.

“Paura?” domandò Vegeta. Ghignò e si alzò sulle punte, guardando negli occhi il saiyan davanti a lui.

“No, Bulma è gelosa” ribatté Goku. Vegeta divenne verdastro e alzò un labbro.

 


End file.
